


Santa, tell me (if you’re really there)

by ninthdreamie



Series: the squirrel and his dearest acorn [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, i hope yall like it nomin nation, this was made in an hour and it turned out nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: Santa does grant wishes, after all.In which Jaemin is (definitely not) lonely for the holidays.





	Santa, tell me (if you’re really there)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i suck at deadlines which is why i came to a decision to not write anything for the ficfest i am holding with ao3 user tsukurodani.
> 
> until at 11 in the evening of december 24th. i was chilling by the balcony of the place i’m staying in for the holidays with a mug full of wine, and i got lonely so this fic now exists.
> 
> anygays, merry christmas to nomin nation (even to people who don’t celebrate it bc y’all cute.)! it has been such a pleasure writing these two gorgeous boys since june and i have no plans of stopping any time soon.
> 
> do leave comments if you loved it! enjoy reading! <3

There are countless lights shining tonight.

 

Jaemin looks at them, definitely not staring in awe like what he’d usually do. Aside from the small stars in the night sky, there are more lights since he is in the city.

 

Lights from cars, from homes of various shapes and sizes, from skyscrapers that hold countless firework shows, and much  _ much  _ more.

 

It isn’t lifting Jaemin’s holiday spirit at all.

 

_ The holidays sure are different when you’re alone _ , he realizes as he gets back in his flat, grabbing one of his mugs from the kitchen and filling it up with what’s remaining in the wine bottle he opened earlier.

 

He returns to the balcony afterwards and takes a few sips while scrolling through Twitter’s main page. Out of all nights when alcohol just didn’t quench his thirst, it had to be at Christmas Eve.

 

After months of being away from his friends and family to take up a medical degree in a prestigious university, he succumbs to the inevitable loneliness that comes with wanting to be where he is now.

 

It’s sadder too, that the loneliness already took what was his cheerfulness and made him a human zombie. He doesn’t even try to wipe the tears falling from his eyes anymore, just lets it flow—he hopes that the holiday has something up his sleeve for him.

 

Jaemin’s lips quiver upon the truth that none of his friends will miraculously show up by the door and greet him, “Happy holidays!” His shoulders shake because the cheerful music coming from a building somewhere amidst the lights isn’t making him dance.

 

Only the city’s night view, his wine-filled mug and his study materials that are in his room are there to accompany him. Jaemin lets out a breath he has been holding in for a while now.

 

Maybe Jeno is too busy spending time with his new friends in the university that he is in to even call him. Jaemin understands, he is adjusting to a new environment after all, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

 

Just as he is about to give in to his emotions and sob out loud, the doorbell rings.

 

Jaemin turns to the door immediately. The doorbell rings a couple more times.

 

Who can even be here at this hour?

 

To satisfy his curiosity, Jaemin momentarily leaves his mug full of wine on the small table and gets back inside, approaching the door. He turns the knob quickly.

 

He pulls the door open.

 

Jaemin swears he can go down on his knees and cry.

 

“It’s been months, Nana.”

 

“ _ Fuck you _ , Jeno.”

 

The gifts his visitor was holding earlier are now on the floor as he pulls Jaemin in for an embrace. They are both out in the hallway, and the latter could care less about how embarrassing he looks at the moment, crying like a baby in Jeno’s arms.

 

_ God _ , he misses Jeno so much. His best friend. His childhood sweetheart. His first love. His other half. The best present life has ever given him in his nineteen years of existence.

 

Jaemin thought he was going to only get phone calls and endearing text messages for the entire winter break, considering their different universities and heavy schedules. But never did he think that Jeno would be here, chuckling at how much he’s crying.

 

“Come on baby, let’s get inside.” Jeno sways the both of them gently to comfort him, just like the times they’d waltz around the neighborhood back in their hometown. “I didn’t expect you to react like this.”

 

“You surprised me you little shit,  _ how else  _ would I react?”

 

Jaemin finally gets himself together, with bloodshot eyes and a nose as red as Rudolph’s. He helps his boyfriend in getting the many gifts he dropped on the floor just to hug him, not saying a word as he gets back inside. Jeno just follows suit, closing the door behind him and being welcomed to a clean flat.

 

It isn’t surprising. Jaemin is known to be tidy ever since they were kids.

 

As the tearful Jaemin places some of the gifts by the carpeted floor near the dining area, Jeno looks at the clock hanging on the wall, and his eyes brighten.

 

“It’s already midnight.”

 

Jeno cutely walks towards Jaemin who is in the midst of arranging the gifts, slightly lifting him up by the waist and eliciting a yelp from the other. The latter’s response is clinging onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jaemin. Na Jaemin. Nana.  _ My baby _ . The apple of my eye.  _ My morning star _ .” Jeno smooches his cheeks repeatedly, and Jaemin squeals from all of the unexpected gestures and words of affection, because he never really is like that.

 

But maybe distance does things to people.

 

The next thing he remembers, he is now sitting on Jeno’s lap as they get comfortable on the couch, his cheeks as red as the corners of his eyes. Jaemin covers his face and lets out a cute noise from all the attention.

 

With his face still covered, Jaemin whines, “You could have told me you’d be here!” And Jeno just laughs at how adorable the person in front of him is, gently prying his hands away and holding onto them instead.

 

Jaemin closes his eyes, and he feels Jeno’s lips getting in contact with his forehead. The feeling lingers, and it makes him shiver. He longed for this so much, and now that he has a chance to bask in it, it’s overwhelming.

 

“Did you think I’m making you spend the holidays alone?” Jeno asks in a somber tone, squeezing both of his hands, and all of that is enough for Jaemin to finally open his eyes and look back at him.

 

He slowly takes in Jeno’s features, from his eyes to his lips. He realizes that he hasn’t seen him in person for months, and seeing him again feels new yet still familiar.

 

Warmth spreads through Jaemin’s chest just as he feels the tears coming back. He nods, and Jeno smiles at him again, and he feels his chest tighten at the sight.

 

“Nana, you know I’ll never let that happen.”

 

“But you never know, No.” One of Jaemin’s many nicknames for his boyfriend come out of his mouth. “You’re also so busy, I just expected that you’d be spending time in your uni’s dorms.”

 

Jeno rests his forehead against the other’s, and pulls him closer. Jaemin’s hands rest on his chest as he leans in the touch too, closing his eyes in the process.

 

The next words that come out of Jeno’s mouth do a fantastic job at melting Jaemin’s heart. “I’d do what I can just to spend time with you, Jaemin.”

 

And so he won’t see the tears that are finally sliding down his cheeks, he pulls Jeno in for a kiss that is full of joy, love, and longing. Jaemin knows he’ll never kiss anyone like this.

 

Jeno knows that just Jaemin kissing him with all he’s got is the best present he can ever receive.

 

As the first few minutes of December 25th kick in, they express their feelings through their lips, and it is enough—but also at the same it isn’t. So they continue doing it, Jaemin’s mug full of wine now forgotten by the balcony.

 

Santa does grant wishes, after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> btw the title is from Ariana Grande’s Santa Tell Me bc i love her music, and her music has been one of the biggest forces behind my fics and social media aus.
> 
> u can talk to me on twt (i’m ninthdreamie there) or in my cc (i’m binominal)! happy holidays everyone! yeet!


End file.
